


Sharing

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jennifer wonders what comes next after staying together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know these people, nor do I claim to. 
> 
> This work is pure fiction and I am not profiting off it.

"What happens after staying together? Do we share cars next? Or do we start meeting each other's family as a thing?" 

Jennifer balances a box of takeout on her stomach, flicking peas and carrots as she stares at the recliner where Nick and Kristen sit, a jumble of limbs. A carrot glances off their arms, and she shouts triumphantly. 

"You can barely share a party sized bag of chips. How are you going to share a car?" Kristen nods at the crumpled bags underneath her legs. 

"I think we work on sharing snacks next." Nick murmurs, stretching to snatch a handful of rice from her takeout.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot express my embarrassment, happiness over this enough. 
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
